Never Leave Me
by Teamprison18
Summary: Elsa met Jack when she was young. She knew immediately who he was. But a traumatic experience at the hands of Pitch Black force them apart. Nine years later and the death of Elsa's parents brings them together again. But will Pitch intervene again?


Chapter one

"Mom. Please. Stop. I don't like this story." Elsa cries. The queen tried in desperation to read to her daughter. Jack Frost. That was the name of the story she was reading. The queen thought it would be good for Elsa to read a book about someone else like her. But she was dead wrong. Elsa wanted to forget about her powers. She couldn't hurt anyone ever again. And if she forgot about her powers, maybe they'd go away. But even Elsa didn't believe that.

The room started to frost over. Tears streamed down Elsa's face. A look of fear crossed over her mother's face. "Go mom. Please. I don't want to hurt you." Elsa pleaded. Her mom looked hurt, but left Elsa in her room.

Jack flew through the air with such speed and ferocity that the wind whipping against his face, which usually exhilarated him, hurt him. "This can't be real. It can't be." Jack thought. Emma has died. And she couldn't even see him as she lay on her death bed. A frosty tear streamed down his face. He wiped it away hastily.

A soft wail reached his ears. It sounded like a little girl's. He followed the sound. It led him to a large castle. One window in particular caught his eye. It was frosted over, even though it was the middle of June. Jack flies to the window and perches on the sill. He pushes the window open a bit.

"I wish you were real. Maybe you could help me." A small voice says. A small girl sits in the floor holding a book out in front of her. He sees his name on the blue cover in gold lettering. "Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Says a muffled voice. "Go away Anna." Says the girl. Jack leans closer to the window. This poor girl. What must be wrong with her?

She walks to the window and looks out. Her eyes pass over him. He sighs. She can't see him. Jack turns to leave. "Don't leave. Please." She says. He freezes. "You. You can see me?!" He stutters in disbelief. "Yeah. You're Jack Frost. Aren't you?" She says. It's more of a question than a statement. "Yeah. I-I'm Jack Frost. But you can call me Jack." He says. Her eyes light up. "I knew it. I knew you were real." She says. "I'm Elsa!" She says brightly. Elsa grabs Jack's hand and pulls him into her room. He stumbles in clumsily. She barely glances back at him in her excitement.

"Watch." She says. Jack watches in curiosity as the small girl rolls her hands together and creates a small snowball. He gapes when she presents the snowball to him. "You aren't scared are you?" She asks hesitantly, noticing his gaping mouth. "No!" Jack answers quickly still staring at the snowball Elsa had just given to him. She smiles brightly.

The young princess then decides that Jack Frost is her new best friend, and she makes the decision to tell him about her title. "I'm a princess." She says proudly. "Your majesty." He offers with a ridiculous flourish, bowing so deep and low his nose nearly touches the ground, and with enough grave solemnity to make Elsa laugh outright. She claps a hand over her mouth, lest she be too loud, and her shoulders shake with quiet giggles as Jack leaps up, smiling.

"You're so silly." She says in the midst of her giggles. Jack sits beside her and looks down at her. He holds out his hand and pointer finger. He sprouts a small snowflake from his fingertips and Elsa laughs in delight. Jack's smile grows bigger at her laughter. It sounds like tinkling bells.

"How old are you?" She asks. "I'm twenty." Jack answers honestly. "Oh." Elsa says. "What?" Jack asks. "Nothing." she says. Jack brushes that off. "How old are you Snowflake?" Jack asks. The nickname which accidentally slipped out fits her. "I'm ten." She says, smiling. A small smile spreads across his lips.

"Elsa?!" The queen asks in alarm. "Is there someone in there with you?"

"No." Elsa says quickly. "Then who are you talking to?" The queen questions. Elsa looks to Jack. He nods his consent. "Jack Frost." Elsa says hesitantly. The queen's laugh is heard through the doorway. "Okay." She says. Her retreating footsteps let Elsa let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

~%~

By that night, Elsa was tuckered out. She had spent the whole day playing with Jack. The sun had been done went down and Elsa finally let herself succumb to her sleepy desires.

"Jack?" She asks. "Yeah Snowflake?" He asks, using her nickname he gave her that day. "You won't leave me, will you?" She asks, her voice full of hope. "Never Snowflake." He answers.

He tucks her into her bed, tugging the comforter up to her chin. She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep. Jack smiles and walks to the window. The Northern Lights flicker. God. I can never get a break can I? Jack thinks inwardly. He looks back at the sleeping girl in her bed. She'll never know I was gone. Jack thinks.

He steps onto the balcony of the room and closes the window softly behind him. "Wind. Take me to North's." He orders. The wind picks Jack off of the balcony and flings him towards North's workshop. The wind, which hours ago stung his face, exhilarated him. He smiles and hollers into the wind. It is drowned out by the noises coming from North's workshop.

He flies into the workshop and is greeted by the smell of cookies. He deeply inhaled the sweet scent. It didn't smell anything like Elsa's room though. It smelt of ice and freshness, while this smelt almost sickly sweet.

"Jack!" Tooth squeals. Baby Tooth flies to Jack and lands on his shoulder. He smiles at Baby Tooth and embraces Tooth. "I heard Jack. How are you holding up?" She asks. A frown graces his face and he turns away from Tooth. His afternoon with Elsa made him forget about losing Emma. His mind wanders back to the sleepy, blue-eyed girl that lay asleep at that moment. So innocent. So kind and accepting. She made him forget about all his worries. "Jack my boy? Are you okay?"North's booming voice intrudes on Jack's thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jack reassures. Tooth looks at him with worry in her eyes, Bunny with curiosity, Sandy with expectation, and North with fatherly concern. North finally breaks out of his stupor and proceeds with the meeting.

~%~

Elsa jerks awake with her latest nightmare fresh in her head. Her eyes dart across the room at the dark corner, her mind leaping to conclusions about what could be lurking in that small space.

"Jack?" She asks sleepily. She expects him to walk out of nowhere and comfort her, but he doesn't. He's nowhere to be found. Tears gather in her eyes and frost covers the bed. She hops out of the bed and runs to turn on her bedside lamp.

Something grabs her leg and she screams. A hand shoots out of nowhere and silences her scream. "Shhh now child. It will be okay." The figure says. A flash of black dust hits Elsa's face and she falls limp. Not dead, but asleep.

"Take her back to the cave." The figure orders. A horse made of the same black dust he just threw onto Elsa's face envelops her.

~%~

A sensation in Jack's gut alerted him to something being wrong in his small world. His mind immediately goes to Elsa. "North. Can you and everyone come with me? I have a feeling something is happening with Elsa and I think I'll need backup. Please." Jack says suddenly. His voice breaks into everyone's thoughts.

"Who's Elsa?" Bunny asks. "Come on. I'll explain on the way. North, we need to get there quickly. Can we use a portal?" Jack pleads. "Jack. Why are you so sure this less girl is in so much trouble?" North asks. "North. Please. Trust me." Jack pleads. "Okay." North says. He reaches into his coat and brings out a small sphere. A portal. North hands the portal to Jack and, wasting no time, Jack immediately smashes it onto the floor. Elsa's bedroom comes into view. They all step through.

~%~

Pitch is thrown forward when a portal opens up right behind him. He scrambles to his feet and orders his nightmare to take the princess away. The nightmare is not fast enough though, when it too, is evaporated when Sandy's golden whip slashes into it. Elsa's comatose body falls to the floor.

"Pitch." Jack says menacingly, stepping through the portal first. His eyes dart to the black figure in the corner. It suddenly evaporates when Sandy's whip slashes into it. Elsa's body falls to the floor. "Jack!" Tooth screams. A bolt of black dust flies past his head. He looks at Pitch, then back to Elsa, then back to Pitch.

"What do you want with her?" Jack asks lowly. Pitch looks Jack squarely in the eye and takes a step backwards, towards Elsa. All the Guardians take a step towards them.

No one notices Elsa slowly regain consciousness. "Jack." She whispers softly when she sees him. She also sees Santa Claus! The Easter Bunny! The Tooth Fairy! The Sandman! She realizes the menacing, dark figure slowly walking towards her. Fear grips her when she realizes this is the figure that constantly haunts her nightmares. She can't move. She knows how this ends. He reaches her and he takes her away from everyone.

She won't allow that to happen. Ever again.

Elsa forms a small, sharp spike in her hands. No one takes notice to her and the small blue glow she creates when she makes the small spike in her hands. She looks at her work and nods satisfied. She pulls back her tiny arm, and let's the small spike fly.


End file.
